<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Shot Series Day 6 by ZosanIsMyOTP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178514">One Shot Series Day 6</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZosanIsMyOTP/pseuds/ZosanIsMyOTP'>ZosanIsMyOTP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Admiral Pirate Hunter and Admiral Black Leg [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZosanIsMyOTP/pseuds/ZosanIsMyOTP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Suijin Junmai: A light saké (a beginner's saké) that is usually paired with heavy meats like steak.<br/>"Kinka" Daiginjo: A heavy saké usually drunk after a meal or with raw fish or tempura.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Admiral Pirate Hunter and Admiral Black Leg [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Shot Series Day 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"May I come in, sir?"<br/>"Yeah, who is- Eyebrows? What are you planning?"<br/>Zoro raised a questioning brow. Sanji wasn't the kind to just be nice to him.<br/>"What would you like me to plan, sire? This humbled nothing is at your service."<br/>He was on one knee in front of him, with a rose in his teeth holding out his hand to Zoro.<br/>"Uh? I think you have the wrong person, Eyebrows. I'm not Nami."<br/>Zoro was just awkward. He never liked this superficial part of Sanji.<br/>"I haven't been mistaken, my Lord."<br/>Sanji handed Zoro the rose.<br/>"What's with you, Shit Cook?"<br/>"Oh! Love's with me, my dear Marimo-kun."<br/>Sanji got Zoro's hand to his mouth and kissed it.<br/>"For I have been blessed with a bloom after the winters."<br/>He stood up.<br/>"If I could be of any service whatsoever, to you, my dear beloved, please tell me. I shall put every fibre of my being into being an assistance to-"<br/>"You know, you're really annoying Shit Cook. Just get out."<br/>Zoro said as he continued pushing Sanji out. Sanji continued smiling as he was being pushed out for he knew the exact reason. Even though he couldn't see, he knew Zoro's face was now dying to let out the smile he was so desperately not letting out in front of the chef and his cheeks were having a rush more of love than blood.<br/>Zoro closed the door and smiled at himself. He always wondered how he had landed such a weird mix of perfectly gentlemanly blonde with a more than showy flair running around flrting with women and a shy docile chef who catered to all his demands in all respects.<br/>Zoro went back to his desk, still smiling and blushing from the blond's actions.<br/>"Come in."<br/>He said to the knock.<br/>"Um... Admiral Pirate Hunter-san. These are for you."<br/>"What are- huh? That bastard!"<br/>Zoro knew as soon as he looked at the large bunch of red roses with a note and a pink ribbon on it.<br/>"Nothing can ever compare to the glow of love that you have brought to my life, but please, make do with these for the moment."<br/>The note read. Zoro turned it over.<br/>"-Your not-so-secret admirer."<br/>It said.<br/>"What's up with him today?"<br/>Zoro blushed keeping the roses safely in the vase near his table. Even though Zoro did portray himself to be annoyed, he knew that Sanji had seen through it.<br/>Zoro decided that he needed to avoid Sanji no matter what if he had to keep his mind on his work and his composure intact.<br/>"Come in."<br/>Zoro said and Sanji entered with an extensive menu.<br/>"My sunshine, you deserve nothing but the absolute best. That is why, I have prepared for you-"<br/>"Bastard. Enough is enough."<br/>Zoro banged his pen on the table and stood up. He walked up to Sanji grabbing his collar.<br/>"What do you think you're doing, huh? Been going around my the entire day with your ridiculous flirting and other nonsense."<br/>"Have I done something to wrong you, my Lord? I do not understand."<br/>Sanji innocently pretended knowing just what he had done.<br/>"Shut up! Stop that! Why are you talking like that?! Talk normally."<br/>"Well, my Lord. Let's save this for later. Would you like to partake in the special menu I have prepared especially for you?"<br/>"Just get out already! I'll cut you! You Curly-eyebrows bastard!"<br/>Zoro let go off him, pinching the bridge of his nose, turning his back to Sanji.<br/>Bad idea. A really bad idea when Sanji was hunting.<br/>"I do not intend -"<br/>Sanji slowly slid his hands over Zoro's.<br/>"- to leave, without -"<br/>He held on to Zoro's waist as he continued whispering in his ears.<br/>"- giving you everything that you desire -"<br/>Sanji's hand moved over Zoro's chest teasingly.<br/>"- My Lord."<br/>He bit Zoro's earlobe, finishing his sentence.<br/>"Please partake in today's special menu. We have Rib-eye steak, with a side of garlic butter potatoes. As for drink, we have Suijin Junmai."<br/>"Oi! Junmai is beginn-"<br/>Sanji immediately silenced him by lightly placing his index finger on Zoro's lips.<br/>"I shall not do anything that will inconvenience you, my Lord. We have "Kinka" Daiginjo later along with your favourite Sashimi and tempura."<br/>He smirked.<br/>"What about your lunch?"<br/>Zoro held Sanji's hand that was on his lips.<br/>"Your concern for me makes my heart flutter in -"<br/>"First answer the question. Then you can say all the unnecessary stuff that you want."<br/>"I shall be delighted if My Lord would allow me to partake alongside them, but I could -"<br/>"So, you haven't had lunch yet. Sit with me and eat."<br/>Zoro sat down and pulled Sanji along with him. They ate their lunch together.<br/>"I would like to express my gratitude towards My Lord -"<br/>"Oh! Shut up! You're annoying!"<br/>"I apologize for having caused -"<br/>"Can you just cut that out already?!"<br/>Zoro's blushes and sweet side stares that he instantly retracted when Sanji looked back at him, were now a little too evident for Sanji. They made him chuckle and wanted to flirt with the swordsman even more. There was nothing Sanji enjoyed more than a blushing and a maidenly Zoro.<br/>"Well, I shall take your leave then, My Lord."<br/>Sanji kissed his hand again.<br/>"I'll pay you back, Shit Cook. Just you wait."<br/>Zoro murmured as Sanji looked at him deviously.<br/>"I shall be looking forward to that, My Lord."<br/>He cooed and left. Zoro dipped himself into work... Or atleast he tried.<br/>"Ugh! Shit! I'll have to do something about that damn Cook! I can't just let him beat me continuously like this! What is with this entire Prince drama today?!"<br/>Zoro covered his hot, bright red face cursing mentally and yet enjoying the treatment he was recieving from his blond.<br/>"Excuse me, My Lord, if you would just-"<br/>"What? What is it?!"<br/>Zoro opened the door trying to sound as annoyed as possible but as soon as he did open the door, his annoyance was completely dissolved from a captivating unanticipated kiss from Sanji.<br/>"I forgot this before I left. Thank you. I shall take your leave now."<br/>He turned around smugly and walking away leaving Zoro with a unusually hot blush, but now a stronger desire to get revenge.<br/>Zoro slammed the door behind him.<br/>"Ugh! Damnit! Fuck you! You damn Curly-eyebrowed bastard! I have do something about that Shit Cook. He can't get the best of me and walk away freely like that."<br/>Zoro just had a great idea. He immediately rushed and called for Nami, Vivi, Robin, Violet, Shirahoshi, Ishilly and all the women Sanji knew.<br/>"So, did you guys get the plan?"<br/>"This is going to cost you, Zoro."<br/>"I know that, witch. Just do it already."<br/>"This will be fun."<br/>Robin giggled.<br/>"Mr. Bushido, don't you think you should think a little more before you attack Sanji-san like this?"<br/>"Oi, Vivi, don't get scared. Just follow the plan."<br/>After the meeting had ended, everyone got into their positions.<br/>"Come in."<br/>Sanji said as he worked on his files.<br/>"Hello, Sanji-kun~!"<br/>Nami winked at him.<br/>"Oh! Mellorine! What fortunate things have I done to receive su -"<br/>"Sanji-kun, I'd appreciate if you stop talking now."<br/>Nami straddled him chair.<br/>"N-Nami-san?"<br/>"We need to just keep quiet for a while."<br/>Robin stroked his neck slightly.<br/>"Sanji-san, we need a little bit of you for ourselves."<br/>Violet ruffled his hair as she put his hands on her waist, but they were met with an unexpected fate.<br/>"I'm sorry, my dear Mellorines, but I would really appreciate it if you would stop here now."<br/>"Why? Sanji-kun? Are you not enjoying?"<br/>"To be very honest, Nami-san. I am not. I appreciate and treasure all of you, but I love someone else."<br/>"I don't believe you, Sanji-kun. You've always liked us."<br/>"No, Nami-san. I love someone else."<br/>"Well then, prove it."<br/>"Very well, if that is the only way to convince you. If you would -"<br/>Sanji offered a hand, Nami took it and got off him. They all came into the corridor.<br/>"Hello, My Lord."<br/>Sanji smirked at a Zoro trying to back away.<br/>"You again?!"<br/>"I'm sorry, My Lord, but I will need to be a little intrusive for the moment."<br/>Sanji continued his walk to Zoro.<br/>"What do you mean? Oi! Cook! Stop!"<br/>"My dear Mellorines, I'd like you all to pay attention."<br/>Sanji smirked at Zoro and back at his princesses.<br/>"My Lord, close your eyes if you please."<br/>Sanji smiled at him.<br/>"Oi! Cook! What are you planning?"<br/>Sanji bent down over Zoro who sat in his chair surprised by his actions. Sanji caressed Zoro's face with his hand holding on to his chin, he put his other hand on Zoro's waist as he bent him backwards and slowly pulled Zoro into himself.<br/>He slowly closed in the remaining few inches between their lips. Sanji's lips profoundly captured Zoro's. Zoro's eyes also closed slowly and he opened his mouth asking Sanji to continue, but his lips were lonely again as Sanji stood back up.<br/>"So, there you have it, my dear Nami-san, Robin-chan and everyone else."<br/>"Sanji-kun? You mean the-"<br/>"Yes, Nami-san, you got that right. The only person I love in that way is Zoro. So, I'd really like it if you wouldn't behave like that with me again."<br/>"Yes. Yes. We got it, Sanji-kun."<br/>Nami left and all the other girls followed her, Vivi apologizing profusely as she went.<br/>"I'm sorry for making a show, My Lord but Nami-san asked me to prove it and..."<br/>"And?"<br/>"You were quite obvious with your tactics, My Lord."<br/>Sanji smiled at him. He bent forward and landed a deep decorous kiss on him before being on his way, leaving Zoro even more annoyed than he was before.<br/>He just stood there and thought about how Sanji had actually demonstrated to him and them that Zoro is the only one he loves. This guy was way too good at this game.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Suijin Junmai: A light saké (a beginner's saké) that is usually paired with heavy meats like steak.<br/>"Kinka" Daiginjo: A heavy saké usually drunk after a meal or with raw fish or tempura.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>